


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 203

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Ripasleng, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23313577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 203 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 203 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 3





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 203

LOOP  
Please help us. Get us out of here. Make them stop. Why are they doing this? They’re torturing me.

TRANSLATION  
_Beja, sis osir au. Teik osir gonot kom hir. Teik emo hod op. Chomouda emo ste dula dison op? Du ste torch ai op._

LOOP  
She’s the one. Kill her! She’s the enemy. She’s torturing us. Kill their healer!

TRANSLATION  
_Du-de laik daun. Frag em op! Em-de laik baga. Em ste torch osir op. Frag emo fisa op!_

LOOP  
Help us… Is she one of them? Take me, take me… Open mine next. Please… Let us out.

TRANSLATION  
_Sis osir au… Em laik won kom emo? Teik ai, teik ai… Lus ain au nes. Beja… Teik osir gonot._

LOOP  
No, she’s the bad one. Why are you doing this to us? I will kill you.

TRANSLATION  
_No, em-de laik fotowon. Chomouda yu ste dula dison op gon osir? Ai na frag yu op._

LOOP  
Help… Wait, no - Come back -

TRANSLATION  
_Sis au… Hod op, no - Komba hir -_

LOOP  
Take us, please! Don’t leave us!

TRANSLATION  
_Teik osir, beja! Nou ban osir au!_

REAPER LOOP (RIPASLENG)  
Fill it up. Grab some for the others.

TRANSLATION  
_Tobem of. Te’em’on ga odon._

INDRA  
If you fall behind, you get left behind. We must find the raiding party before they reach the tunnels. After that, it is --

TRANSLATION  
_Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au. Oso souda lok em veida tro op fou bilaik emo hon emo sobwe op. Pas daun, em bilaik --_

REAPER LOOP (RIPASLENG)  
What took you so long? We’re hungry. We’ll start with this one. Feast! I’m starving, give me some.

TRANSLATION  
_Wab’lak y’odop? Zir la hongri. Zo’n te’z’on fos. Dig’on! A’ts stov’en, giba’zon._

INDRA  
The entrance to the tunnel is here. We will ambush them here.

TRANSLATION  
_Sobwe dou kamp raun hir. Oso na zog emo daun hir._

PENN  
Our numbers are too small. Tomac has been wounded. Artigas is not yet a warrior.

TRANSLATION  
_Oso fous laik sou strik. Tomak don ge led op. Artigas nou laik gona kom nau._

ARTIGAS  
They took my father. I can fight.

TRANSLATION  
_Emo don hon ai nontu daun. Ai na gon raun._

PENN  
They can fight harder.

TRANSLATION  
_Emo na gon raun mou badas._

INDRA  
Stop. Then, we strike from the shadows. You two: take the trees. Artigas, you and I will remain hidden until the Reapers are drawn away from their prisoners. Then, we free our people.

TRANSLATION  
_Hod op. Den, oso na zog raun kom trikova. Yo tu: kamp raun emo tri. Artigas, yumi na ste stelt kom taim Ripa ge pul we kom emo honon. Den, oso na breik oso kru au._

ARTIGAS  
But how will we draw them out?

TRANSLATION  
_Ba ha oso na pul emo we?_

REAPER LOOP (RIPASLENG)  
Where do you think you’re going? This one looks good. She’s mine. Come here, I think this one’s alive.

TRANSLATION  
_Wer’n ya go’ner, yu sa’yen? Dizon’ts os. Em l’an. Ge ron ‘i. Ma fig’ison sta kig’ron._

REAPER LOOP (RIPASLENG)  
Stop. It’s a trap! Hurry up! My turn! This way.

TRANSLATION  
_Odop. Em la pros! Osop! Ma gou! Diz’ei._

REAPER LOOP (RIPASLENG)  
I need Red. I’m hungry… Save them for the Mountain Men.

TRANSLATION  
_Ma gav Red. Ma’ts hongri… Te’emo ga Moblan._

REAPER LOOP (RIPASLENG)  
They’re coming! This one looks tasty.

TRANSLATION  
_Emo komb’ir! Dizon’ts nonon._

REAPER LOOP (RIPASLENG)  
Attack! We’re getting closer.

TRANSLATION  
_Go’m dan! Zo sta go’ma’mba._

REAPER (RIPASLENG)  
If they took the southern pass we should be able to head them off before they get to the tunnel.

TRANSLATION  
_Tam’ma gatru sodwe zo na teg’ma we na ge hod op fou’ma hon da sobwe de op._

**Author's Note:**

> I joined _The 100_ in season 2 and discovered early on that not only was I creating a language for the Grounders (a group that seemed to have a good command of English in a place that was formerly awash in English speakers), but I also needed to create something slightly different for Grounders that had been captured by Mount Weather and put on a "Red drug" that made them subservient—and also speaker differently, for some reason. 
> 
> Throughout this season when you see Reapers onscreen they speak in what we called Ripasleng. It's basically Trigedasleng with more sound changes—more lenition, more elision. I guess technically Ripasleng is a dialect of Trigedasleng, but it's not fully fleshed out. Rather, I translated every line into Trig. first and then modified it to make it Ripasleng. Realistically, that's probably what occurred, but I have to say I would have felt a lot better about it had this happened in season 5 or later. Trigedasleng was still getting its bearings, so to speak, so I felt rather uncomfortable having to modify it again so early on.
> 
> Having said that, this wasn't the first time I had to do that. When I was tasked with creating High Valyrian for season 3 of _Game of Thrones_ , I knew I was going to basically have to create an entirely new language for those who lived in Slaver's Bay at the same time. I'm actually in the middle of doing something similar right now in another show I'm working on. I've gotten better at it!


End file.
